Innocence
by Gottagetthebooty
Summary: Curiosity got the best of Tatsuki, and she got Orihime into quite the pickle. How will it turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I've been at loss for ideas no matter how much i love writing! Do y'all have any idea's for creativity? Please comment any in the review sections and anything of the sort, and thank you!

Story taken place after the fullbringer arc. I'll see where this story goes, although I'm not all that sure ._.

Warning: Language possibly?

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, nor it's amazing characters!

Innocence

Orihime stood at the entrance of the dojo where her dear friend worked. The bright girl swayed back and forth as the bell of dismissal sounded throughout the area. A flood of dojo students passed her, all clearly bruised and exhausted, a sight Orihime had become accustomed to. The bubbly girl kept to herself, looking around the students in search of one certain person. She caught sight of Tatsuki, a sparkle shining in her eyes, and Orihime's expression immediately brightened with joy, "Tatsuki-chhaann!" Orihime squealed out as she waved her hand back and forth, knowing that her best friend couldn't ignore her even if she tried. Said girl smiled back, walking towards Orihime in long strides and a smirk on her lips.

"Hey there, kiddo," Tatsuki said cooly, standing in front of Orihime with a slight lean, "you got anything planned for today?" She asked, intrigued as to why she was so ecstatic to have seen her. Orihime grabbed a hold of Tatsuki's wrist, looking up to Tatsuki with bright, pleading eyes.

"Actually..." Orihime spoke softly as she averted her eyes, hesitating before she spoke, as though her ideas for today was something she shouldn't mention, "Has it ever come to mind as to what exactly Urahara-san sells?" Orihime questioned with a tilt of her head. Tatsuki took a quick look at her friend, surprised by the question, not expecting it from someone who usually kept her curiosity to herself when dealing with the supernatural world. She shook her head, answering silently after she gave the question a moments thought. Having been to this place so many times before, Tatsuki wondered why Orihime hadn't given the shop a look around. Tatsuki herself had only been there once before, and the reason didn't exactly give invitation to buy anything from it, "well...I'd like to go explore it, would you mind coming with me?" Orihime asked with a mischievous, bright smile, as though knowing that was Tatsuki's weakness. Tatsuki sighed and then gave her a shrug, finding a bit of interest in Orihime's curiosity.

"Sure, why not," She stated with a smile. She had nothing to lose from the adventure, and it wouldn't bring them any harm to just give the place a look around. Orihime jumped with glee, immediately grabbing Tatsuki's wrist and dragging her along as she speed off.

They reached the shop in about a half hour of walking. Tatsuki noticed a slight hesitance from Orihime as they approached the skeptical shack. She narrowed her eyes, had something happen? Or...was she just remembering all of what happened to them just a few months ago due to this one place? The aura of uncertainty quickly faded though, as Orihime's joyful behavior returned to normal. She slid the doors open and poked her head in, "Urahara-ssaaannn?" She asked out loud before stepping into the store. Tatsuki followed behind without second thought, knowing Orihime wouldn't await an answer to come her way. Orihime looked in each corner of the shack, seeing it oddly empty.

As Orihime did so, Tatsuki studied the products in the shelves and in the counters, seeing a vary of things. From normal cooking material to supernatural supplements. She quirked an eyebrow, frowning as she picked up a bottle of... spirit repellent spray?! She put it down, oddly creeped out, 'does anyone actually buy from this lunatic?' She asked herself as she picked up a few packs of tea. She read the names of the packages, a few ordinary teas like green tea, black tea, and barley tea. There was one that caught her eye though.

"Hmm..." She narrowed her eyes, taking a look to the package in her hand, "childhood...memories?" She shook her head. What kind of tea was that? What an odd name for a flavor of tea... She bit her bottom lip, curiosity getting the best of her. Would it be harmful to try it? She glanced over to Orihime, seeing that she was still searching for the hats'n'clogs. She quickly snuck it into her backpack, unsure as to why she was stealing from the suspicious shop in the first place. It was just normal tea, no need to steal it...right? She placed the other packages back, acting calmly as she observed the other products around the store.

"Tatsuki-channnn!" Orihime's sweet voice cried behind Tatsuki. Tatsuki reacted with a jump, grabbing onto her bag from the sudden shock, thinking she had been caught. Orihime stood on the first step of the shop, a pout on her lips and watery eyes. Tatsuki gave her a small smile and a shake of her head, unsure of how a 17 year old girl could still be so adorable. Orihime didn't notice Tatsuki's suspicious actions, she locked her arm through Tatsuki's own, "Urahara-san, nor Jinta-kun seem to be here," She explained, looking back one last time before turning away, "we'll definitely have to come another day," Orihime stated in slight disappointment as she walked towards the entrance of the store. Tatsuki gave her a nod, going along with the bubbly girl. They spoke non-stop about what they saw and how odd it seemed to them to see Urahara openly sell supernatural supplements in such a public sort of place.

They finally arrived to Orihime's apartment after another hour or so of walking. Orihime unlocked her door, and the familiar aroma of Orihime's scent filled Tatsuki's senses. She remembered all those months ago when this apartment was empty, missing it's owner and sweet aroma of the girl. Just the thought alone had Tatsuki near tears, but she hid them well, happy to gotten her dear friend back where she belonged. They both dropped their school bags at the entrance hall, removing their shoes as well, "Oi, Orihime," Tatsuki reached into her bag, grabbing the package of tea, "You want some?" Tatsuki asked with a quirked eyebrow. Orihime looked up to her friend, giving her a nod and a sweet smile, unsuspecting as to why Tatsuki had a random pack of tea in her bag. She offered to help, but Tatsuki waved her away, telling her she should find a good movie or show to watch while she made the tea. Tatsuki wasn't sure but had this odd feeling that she shouldn't show Orihime what the tea was exactly. She shook her head, 'no, there's nothing wrong with it, we just don't need two people to do something so simple.' Tatsuki thought, in an attempt to convince herself that nothing harmful would come from it.

In the kitchen, Tatsuki prepared the tea like she would normally. There didn't seem to be any instructions to it after she skimmed through the writing it had on the back, so she freehanded it without really giving it any thought. She took out the kettle and set it over the stove with hot water in place. As the water boiled, she didn't notice the aroma of the tea slowly becoming stronger. She began to think back to when she was sneaking it into her bag, what a lousy thing to have. She had oddly hoped to find something new, not expecting something so normal to come from a shop like Urahara's.

In the living room though, Orihime seemed to be affected quite heavily by the scent. It had enveloped her and forced her mind to twist and turn. She closed her eyes tight, unsure of what the sudden dizziness came from. She dropped down to the couch, attempting to keep her balance as she shook her head from side to side. Her mind felt cloudy, unable to keep her thoughts focused, or even on the present time. An image of her 5 year old self appeared in her mind, an odd memory as it had no importance to her. In the memory, her own eyes were looking into a mirror, and the reflection showed her mini form before her. Her short, Auburn hair, big grey eyes, and big smile. She held her head with one hand, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion, yet her body slowly began to feel lighter. Small giggles escaped her lips as the feeling grew stronger. More and more memories flashed before her, her memories with her brother, the toys she use to play with, and her imaginary friends. Small things soon became hilarious to the 17 year old, things that would only be funny to a 5 year old.

In the kitchen, Tatsuki heard the laughter become louder, becoming confused and worried. She set her phone in her back pocket as she attempted to listen in to anything that might cause such laughter to erupt from her best friend. She heard nothing from the TV or the radio, not even sounds from Orihime's flip phone. What in the world could she be laughing at? She was about to go and check when the kettel began to whistle, signaling that it was ready. She shrugged off the laughing, as it seemed to die down every couple of seconds, and began preparing the tea. She walked over to the living room, finding a pink faced, laughing Orihime sprawled over the couch. Tatsuki narrowed her eyes, worry filling her mind as she watched her friend with an arched eyebrow. She shrugged, having seen this side of her not to long ago when she was having her fits of laughter. Orihime suddenly sat up and attempted to act proper, back straight with a serious expression, causing Tatsuki to jump at the sudden change of personality.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, flabbergasted by the actions of the girl. Orihime locked eyes with her, her smile suddenly growing large as it became clear she was attempting to hold back her uncontrollable laughter. She smacked her hand across her mouth, just moments before letting out what she was holding back, "Ha...! And- And then he...hahahahha!" Mumbled and uncomprehencibale sentences came out of Orihime's mouth. Tatsuki shook her head, sweat dripping down the side of her temple as she realized the girl was in a world of her own at the moment. She went back to the task she first set out to do and poured out two cups of tea. A ding suddenly sounded in her back pocket and she nearly dropped the tea as Orihime's laughter grew stronger at the sound, "Gah! It sounds, it sounded like-like a fart! Hahahaha!" The rest Tatsuki couldn't quite understand.

She slid her phone out of her pocket and checked out the new notification, a message from her dojo instructor popped up on the screen. She immediately turned away from Orihime, reading through the seemingly important message. Said girl was chugging the tea down as thought it was apple juice, some even dripping down her chin.

"Hey, Orihime," Tatsuki spoke as she closed her phone and slid it back into her back pocket, "I'll be back in a minute, I gotta go do something real quick alright?" Tatsuki glanced back at Orihime for a mere moment as she slid her shoes back on. She gave her a quick wave as she ran out the door unaware of the events about to happen. Orihime raised her head, a drunk like smile on her lips as hiccups began to escape her.

"Bye-bye, Tatsuki-channn~!" Orihime called out, clenching and unclenching her fist as a child would when saying goodbye or hello. Orihime felt a stinging pain in her head, yet a relaxing one throughout the rest of her body. She fell back against the couch in a thud, running her hands over her face as she attempted to get ahold of herself. Orihime's eye sight suddenly became a blur, her 17 year old thoughts would come out suddenly between the thought process of a five year old. 'Something...something is wrong...!' The sound of her older sounding voice made her laugh for a reason that she couldn't quite explain. She squeezed her cheeks together, an angry expression on her face that couldn't be described as anything other than adorable. Without even seeing herself she began to laugh hysterically

Her head turned to the side, the TV screen was different than it was just a second before. She squinted her eyes, swearing the man on the screen was Urahara and Uryuu, " _Now now, Orihime-chan_!" Urahara's voice sounded throughout the living room, capturing Orihime's attention, " _You won't want to fight this now," The blonde man warned, "your friend has placed in you in quite the pickle today!"_ Urahara laughed and smiled, imitating the actions a clown would. He was even dressed as one, a big painted smile over his face. Uryuu stepped in front of Urahara, giving her small wink. He, on the other hand, was dressed as he always was.

" _Tatsuki-chan has seemed to give you tea from Urahara's shop, and because of that, you'll be in quite the mess for the next few days_ ," He gave her small wave, " _you see, that tea can be quite dangerous to you if you try and go against it,"_ his caring eyes never seemed to leave hers, even though her 17 year old mind knew this was a dream, her 5 year old thoughts seemed to find this amusing, " _It could end up being permanent if you keep it in your system to long, and by the looks of it_ ," He pointed at the area where the tea had originally been, " _It'll take quite awhile for it to escape you_ ," he explained with a shake of his head. He began to pick something up, popping right back on the screen, " _This_ ," Uryuu held up an odd herb in front of him, " _Is the only thing to get you back into your normal form,"_ Orihime narrowed her eyes, her vision becoming blurrier. She could barely make out the herb before the screen began to show static.

"Normal...form?" she spoke allowed as she watched the television, leaning up against her elbow as she watched the screen suddenly shut off after both men waved goodbye. Her eyes became droopy, and she realized how hard it was to keep her eyes open and be aware of her surroundings. She attempted to sit up, reaching over the table to take another sip of the tea that was simply intoxicating to Orihime. It was as though she couldn't get enough. Everything suddenly began to fade to black as one last drop of the odd tea reached her lips. The cup slipped through her hand, and everything went blank.

An hour or so passed as Tatsuki walked back to Orihime's home. Her Sensei had asked for an odd request that had taken her longer than she expected, but she didn't mind. She had become quite worried though, having called Orihime about half an hour ago and with no reply. She jogged up the steps and towards Orihime's apartment which seemed to still be standing, which was a good sign considering how the young girl was acting earlier. She knocked on the door once, hearing a light thud on the other side of the door, "...Orihime?" She called out, concern lacing her words. She jiggled the door knob, finding it to be unlocked. She barged in, worry immediately filling her eyes, "Orihime?!" She called out, panic becoming a part of her usually calm demeanor. She sped into the living room, letting out a sudden gasp to find the place a mess. The pillow's and cushions of Orihime's couch were torn and thrown around the room, the stuffing still flying about in the air. The cords of her TV yanked out, food was splattered against the walls and furniture, and the tea was dripping from the coffee table.

"Oh no...!" She spoke in a hushed tone, unsure of whether or not she should continue with a straight forward confrontation, or keep to the sneaky way. She stepped around quietly, searching for the intruder. She searched behind the couch and the television, no sign of Orihime. 'Had a hollow gotten a hold of her...?!' The thought flashed into her mind as she wandered around the room. She had no one she could call if that was the case. Ichigo was a depressed ex-shinigami, Rukia had gone A-Wall, and Chad showed up when there was free food or stuffed animals in the mix. She had no one to turn to if her friend had been taken once more from one of those monstrosities. She kneeled to search under the coffee table, her back towards the bedroom. She heard a small thump once more from Orihime's bedroom and Tatsuki froze on spot. The image of Aizen appeared in her mind, the man that nearly killed her and her friends. She slowly turned her head back towards the door, the fear of the possibility of a hollow appearing just mere feet from her had her paralyzed on the ground. A small bundle began to crawl out of Orihime's bedroom, a blanket covering the unknown creature beneath it. Tatsuki gulped, unsure of what to suspect as she scooted back, her back hitting the entrance hallway. The creature suddenly stood, its breathing becoming heavier and staggering, lifting its arms all the way up, causing the blanket to slowly fall from its small body. Tatsuki flinched, lifting her hand in front of her out of instinct to protect herself.

"Roarrr!" A squeaky, child-like voice sounded through Tatsuki's ears. Giggles and squeals immediately followed. Tatsuki locked eyes with the child, seeing two big grey eyes looking back at her. Long Auburn hair flowed down the child's shoulders, and a shirt which fit her much to large continued to slide down her shoulder. She focused her eyes on the creature, well, a 5 year old child. Said child waved at Tatsuki with glee, jumping up and down as she reached down for the blanket she had used earlier. The child ran around the living room, making airplane noises as the blanket flew behind her. Tatsuki's eyes widened, recognizing the child before her. She glanced up to the table beside her, a picture of a child Orihime standing next to Sora. Tatsuki's eyes widened.

"Oh...holy shit...!" Tatsuki nearly screamed as she looked back and forth between the child and the photo, " _Inoue...?!"_ The child was no other than Orihime, except for now, she had a few similar features of the adult Orihime. Such as her long hair, and sense of style. The child didn't seem bothered with the presence of Tatsuki, as though she already knew the girl. Tatsuki sat up, her heart beating rapidly as she watched the small girl play on her own. She smiled slightly, she hadn't met Orihime until well into middle school, seeing this form of her was odd, yet comforting. She knew of Orihime's past, always wondering how she could live through all that and still be the bright cheerful girl she is today. Or...well...was just a few hours ago.

"Tatsuki-chan...?" The small girl spoke, startling Tatsuki. Said girl raised her head, focusing more on the child's words than studying her, "That's..." The girl's eyes suddenly grew large, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Tatsuki's eyes widened, she immediately stood and walked towards her, "The tea...!" Orihime cried, her arms between her legs as she jumped up and down, "I want... I want more tea!" She cried as though it was the most important thing to her. Tatsuki paused, suddenly realizing that this was real, and it wasn't just a dream. She looked back at the tea, realizing that Orihime had gulped it down in the time she was gone. It hadn't affected Tatsuki, but then again, she hadn't taken even a sip of it.

She cursed herself. So the damn thing did have an odd effect to it! But why? Why only Orihime? The cries became louder, and Tatsuki immediately returned her attention to the child form of Orihime. The little girl raised her arms, tears falling down her cheeks, begging to be carried and comforted. Tatsuki smiled sweetly picking up her best friend in her arms, caring her towards the kitchen to see the packet where the tea was held. She read through the ingredients. Suddenly, as her eyes scanned the back of the packet, in small font, bold letters read before her:

 **WARNING:**

 **SPIRITUALLY POWERFUL BEINGS, SHINIGAMI, OR HOLLOWS WILL BE STRONGLY AFFECTED BY THIS PRODUCT. HUMANS ARE IN NO HARM. PERMANENT, UNTIL TREATED PROPERLY. TO REVERT THE EFFECTS, PLEASE REACH THE STORE OWNER OR COMPANY.**

Tatsuki's eyes widened, how the fuck did she not see this earlier?! She dropped the packet, the once crying Orihime now leaning her head in the crook of Tatsuki's neck, "Shit, shit, shit, shit," Tatsuki whispered as she took out her phone to call Ichigo. Thoughts began to run through her mind just as she was about to press her finger on Ichigo's contact. Would knowing about this do him any good? Would it put him in a worse state than he was in already? He would beat himself up over the fact he couldn't do anything to help...?

She had no one to turn to...

Just then, a blue haired, obnoxious fellow popped into her mind. Her eyes brightened, having completely forgotten of the jackass that had been there to help ever since Ichigo lost his powers. Uryuu!

Then, regret flowed into her mind. She knew how much Ichigo hated the fact they all treated him like an outsider when it came to the spiritual world. Tatsuki knew Orihime had her secrets that she kept from Ichigo in order to keep him safe. Would she want him to be here now? They were friends, the three of them. Ichigo had 2 or 3 years of experience with these things, while Tatsuki, on the other hand, had none. She always wanted Ichigo to be apart of everything with them, especially when it's something she has no familiarity with. She shook her head, she would call Uryuu later. She was lost, and clueless of how to help the girl she swore to protect. Uryuu would be able to help them if this had to do with some spiritual mumbo jumbo. But, Ichigo would be able to calm Tatsuki's nerves and somehow quell Orihime's tears. This was her fault, she knew that, but she didn't want to be alone during it, "Ichigo," She spoke sternly once the boy on the other line had picked up, "Ichigo, i fucked up." She was near tears as she glanced down to the now asleep Orihime whom still appeared to be sniffling in her sleep. Ichigo had hung up seconds after she spoke the words, not letting her give an explanation other than telling him she was at Orihime's place, "Im sorry, Hime," She repeated over and over as she held Orihime close to her, unsure of how to fix the mess she got her friend into.

Tatsuki sunk into the couch, a scowl replaced Tatsuki's usually kind expression whenever she was with Orihime. As she held the sleeping Orihime close, she couldn't help but curse and hate herself for what she had done. As she closed her eyes, she ran her fingers through Orihime's hair. She thought back to the day Orihime had spoken to her about her past. Although Orihime stated that she barely remembered anything about her parents, her brother had informed her of the type of people they were. She wondered if the same emotions Orihime had been going through when she was really at this age would be going through her mind now. She knew by how she had acted earlier that she had gained the personality she once had as a child. Did she remember all of her present life? Was she able to use her freaky powers? Was she completely different or does she have the same personality? All these questions worried Tatsuki to extreme amounts. 'Holy shit man, what the hell did i get her into?' Tatsuki asked herself as she placed a heavy hand across Orihime's back. Orihime snored quietly on Tatsuki's shoulder, unbothered by the worries Tatsuki held on her mind.

A few minutes passed when a sudden banging startled Tatsuki, but she already knew who it was. Surprisingly, Orihime hadn't awoken, and remained in a deep sleep. She opened the door, seeing an out of breath Ichigo hunched over at the door, "What'd you do?" He asked, clearly worried. He hadn't seemed to notice the sleeping child until moments later. His expression immediately became confused, "...You...had a kid?" He asked with doubtful expression, raising his arms in a 'what the fuck' kind of fashion. Tatsuki let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. How big of an idiot could he be? Hadn't he nearly died a few months ago? Wasn't that be more than enough to force him mature?

"Take a closer look you idiot." Tatsuki spoke firmly as she forced him to walk in, closing the door behind him. Ichigo walked up to Tatsuki and the child, studying the sleeping creature who had slobber dripping down its chin. The child had long Auburn hair, pale skin, and a round face. 'I...Inoue?' the image of his bright haired friend popped into his mind. As idiotic as he might be about women, he took it a step even lower. His face turned bright red and his eyes opened wide when he came to the shocking realization.

 _"Inoue had a kid?!"_

 _R &R _

_I hope y'all like it_


	2. Chapter 2

So i ended up not having wifi for 3 weeks during summer, so i ended up making a few stories and finding a spark of ideas in fanfiction writing. I guess i needed to be pushed to the brink of boredom to do so lololol. Nonetheless, i hope y'all are liking this story. I'll try to get back to _The Taste_ and _Left Behind_ as soon as i come up with ideas lololol.

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Confusion

Ichigo walked up to Tatsuki and the child, studying the sleeping creature who had slobber dripping down its chin. It had no pants, only a shirt that was 2x it's size. The child had long aurbun hair, pale skin, and a round face. ' _I...Inoue?'_ the image of his bright haired friend popped into his mind. As idiotic as he might be about women, he took it a step even lower. His face turned bright red and his eyes opened wide when he came to the shocking realization.

" _Inoue_ had a _kid_?!" He roared, nearly awakening the whole apartment building. With a booming voice like that, Orihime had immediately woken up, shaken by the sudden roar from the strange man in her apartment. She had her eyes locked on Ichigo for a moment. Ichigo's jaw dropped, remembering those same eyes from Hueco Mundo. They had lived through the same thing, seen the same horrors. He could tell just by looking into those big grey eyes that they had the same memories, just trapped in this child version of his friend. Immediately, tears began forming in her eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver. Ichigo was about to start freaking out, without a clue of how to stop the tears from falling. Tatsuki smacked Ichigo upside the head, nearly knocking him into the wall as Orihime began to bawl with no control.

"No, you idiot!" Tatsuki roared, "This _is_ Orihime!" Tatsuki turned away from Ichigo, attempting to calm Orihime until her cries were mere whimpers and nothing more. Ichigo glared at his life long friend, and then focused on the child Orihime, who hadn't stopped starring at him. She still held those watery eyes and expression of uncertainty as she watched him. Ichigo's faced relaxed, remembering the day Orihime had said she liked his 'scary' faces. He shook her head, still unable to wrap his head around the fact that _this child_ was his 17 year old friend. He had seen some pretty weird shit during his time as a substitute shinigami, but this was a little bit too much for him to accept just like that. Orihime was unmistakably adorable as a 5 year old child, but he would much rather have the adult version of his friend.

"Hold on, so..." Ichigo began as he twirled his finger around Orihime, "This little thing holds all of Inoue?" Ichigo asked with an arched eyebrow as he watched questionably. Tatsuki sighed, turning her head back, unable to look Ichigo in the eyes as she began to explain the story.

"I..." Tatsuki attempted to gather the words to explain herself to him, but couldn't find anything to say. During this time, Ichigo had stepped closer, waving hello to the mini Orihime. The reaction being a shy smile, a light blush on her cheeks, and a tiny wave back, "I stole a pack of tea from the hat'n'clogs shack..." Tatsuki swayed back and forth, rubbing Orihime's back to calm her down. Ichigo was right behind Tatsuki now, grabbing Orihime's tiny hand as gently as he could manage. After literally fighting wars against supernatural beings, his hands had become rough, so had his actions. He had nearly forgotten how to be gentle with things such as children. Her fingers were barely able to wrap around two of his fingers as he attempted to quell the small Orihime. The memory of his little sisters replayed in his mind, remembering how much he protected and played with them as a child, "It was called...childhood memories...and..." Tatsuki continued, turning towards Ichigo once more, taken a back by how close he had gotten. The teenage boy had been caught making a monkey face to the giggling Orihime on Tatsuki's shoulder. He had immediately stood up straight, coughing as he gained a straight face once more.

"Ah, uh, yeah...continue?" He spoke simply, unsure of how to excuse what he had been doing. Tatsuki glanced down to Orihime who was now reaching to Ichigo with a wide smile on her face. Ichigo averted his eyes from the child, attempting to make it seem as though he had no idea why the child had such a facination for him. Tatsuki rolled her eyes, she knew Ichigo usually acted kinder around children, but this was sort of a new side of Ichigo she had yet to see. And that actually meant something, considering the fact that she had known the boy since they were children. It reminded her of how he would act with his sisters when they were younger. Was it because Orihime was a close friend of his that he was handling her with such kindness? Probably. She shook her head continuing with her explanation, not placing much thought to the duo.

"And i had left to run an errand just awhile ago - about an hour or two i was gone i swear! - and when i came back..." She locked eyes with Orihime, who was now gently slapping her own cheeks and giggling, "She was like this, and the place was a mess." She finished her explanation as she looked back up to Ichigo. Who now had a serious expression, understanding that this had something to do with the spiritual world, something he was no longer a part of. Ichigo kept his eyes on Tatsuki, glaring at her, like a father would look scolding a child. Tatsuki held Orihime closer, looking down to the ground, realizing she should've kept her curiosity to herself.

"So it was the tea?" Ichigo asked with a arched eyebrow. He could smell nothing, nor was there any evidence of it, "Did it not have some big warning sign or directions on how it worked?" He asked, remembering back when he had first entered the shop, he had picked up a few things and seen the warnings on what to buy and not to buy as a human and as a spiritually powerful being. He always wondered how the things Yuzu would buy from there never actually did his family any harm. Tatsuki sunk even lower, wanting to simply disappear for having made such a mistake as to not check closer to the warning signs on the bottle. Or even ask Orihime if it was alright to actually test it out.

"Well..." She walked into the kitchen and passed the packet to Ichigo, "I sorta skimmed through it before preparing it, but didn't see the warning," Tatsuki admitted as she looked around the kitchen with uncertainty. Ichigo glared at Tatsuki the moment his eyes landed on the warnings and directions, the same expression he had used earlier grew on his face once more. He shook his head, knowing how dangerous things from that place could be.

"How much did you give her?" He asked with a questioning expression, still reading through the small print.

"Well, originally...I had only given her one cup," Tatsuki explained, "But, when i came back, the whole thing was gone, and there were no signs of it being dropped on the carpet..." She admitted shamefully. She shot him a glare when she heard a chuckle come from his lips. In situations like these, Ichigo was the one getting lectured while Tatsuki did the lecturing. She had to say, she wasnt quite fond of being on the other end of the stick.

"Y'know," He began, shaking his head, "its sorta funny how youre usually the one saving and stopping my ass from doing stupid things, but oh," He sang, "How the tables have turned," He spoke with a mischievous smirk, a competitive spark shining through his brown eyes. Tatsuki rolled her eyes, patting the back of Orihime's back as the girl soon became bored in the arms of her friend, "you fucked up big time too, this thing says the max is 1 cup, aaannndddd..." He squinted, attempting to read the fine print, "says even with the solution, it still takes about a week to get her back to normal," He raised his eyebrows, surprised, "that means, with whatever is supposed to be the solution to this, it will still take about a 2 months for her to revert back to her normal self with the amount you gave her," Tatsuki nearly fainted. She had been hoping the effects would wear off on their own, but 2 months?! What were they going to do with a five year old Orihime?! She snatched the pack from Ichigo, reading through the dangers and the warnings, which were all in fucking small print.

"Tatsuki-chan...!" The sleepy voice stopped the two teenagers from their conversation at hand. Ichigo's heart nearly skipped a bit as he heard the tired, child voice of Orihime. It had been the first time he had heard it, and he couldn't exactly explain why he had given such a reaction to something so simple, "Im...sleepy..." The child spoke as her eyes became droopy, "Very...very...sleepy..." Ichigo reached his arms out to grab a hold of Orihime.

"Look," Ichigo began as Orihime reached out to him as well, placing a small hand on his forearm, "go talk with Uryuu or Hats'n'clogs tomorrow," He attempted to calm Tatsuki as well, knowing what state her emotions must be in as well, "I'll stay with both of you tonight, incase having Orihime in this form brings any danger to you two," He explained as Tatsuki handed over Orihime to Ichigo. Orihime closed her eyes and hid her face in the crook of Ichigo's neck, holding another hand across his chest. Ichigo held on to her firmly, yet gently at the same time. He remembered not too long ago when Rukia warned him to not leave his friends vulnerable, he assumed this was one of those moments. He knew Orihime was strong, though he wasn't sure of how she had improved recently, he could still remember how strong she was before. He knew the child form of Orihime couldn't exactly hold the same ground if they happened to come across a hollow, or he assumed at least. Tatsuki fisted her hands at her side, watching the two sway back and forth. She nodded her head, knowing Ichigo wanted what was best for the two girls. She took a step outside, calling her parents to inform the of where she would be staying.

17 year old Orihime was still present in the mind of the child form of herself, and she was currently freaking out within herself as Ichigo carried her. She could smell that strong scent of him, feel his warmth engulf her, "Kuro..." barely audible words escaped the near asleep child's lips, "Sa-ki-kun...!" The young girl sang. Ichigo's eyebrows raised immediately, surprised to hear his name from the child. He glanced down at her, noticing that she was damn near asleep.

"Huh," he mumbled, "So...you know me?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. A loud snore erupted from the small child, something Ichigo definitely did not expect. He chuckled, heading towards Orihime's room. He narrowed his eyes once he saw the lamp flickering through the crack of the door, "Geez..." He mumbled as he pushed the door open slowly, "I wonder what your brother had to go through when you were actually this age," Ichigo spoke to himself as he saw the damage Orihime had done on her own. The pillows and blankets were thrown across the bedroom, jelly and red bean paste covered the walls, and her clothing was thrown all over. The bed had clear signs of being jumped on, and a dress up party had definitely going on. He shook his head, somewhat pleased being able to know this side of Orihime. Yes, she was bubbly and outgoing, but this form of her did as she pleased, not asking or questioning her own motives. He smoothed out the sheets of her bed, laying her down for a moment as he began to fix the bedroom. He laughed internally, not once had he cleaned his own room, and for some reason here he was, picking up books and cleaning off red bean paste from the walls. Yuzu was always the one to clean his room. He had to thank her one day for everything she did for them. There was a knock at the door and Ichigo immeditely turned, tense to whatever may pop up behind him. He relaxed a bit once he saw Tatsuki leaning on the door way.

"Wow, thats a sight I never thought i would get to see," She teased, tossing him a roll of paper towels as she walked to the other side of the room to begin cleaning as well. Ichigo chuckled, shaking his head as he stood to face her. They both knew how terrible he was at household chores, the only good skills he had was to throwing out the trash and mowing the lawn perfectly.

"What can i say," He said with a chuckle, "It's not a sight i wanted anyone to see," He spoke honestly, "but i cant leave it like this and let Orihime deal with it when she gets back to us," he shrugged as he glanced back to the sleeping child, "It wasn't her fault she was such an out of control kid," He chuckled softly, as did Tatsuki. He wanted to steer Tatsuki's focus away from blaming herself, and rather go about this as though it were perfectly normal, at least for the night.

They finished in about an hour so, exhausted and out of breath, "Jesus, i dont know how parents do this on a daily," Ichigo spoke, Tatsuki immediately agreed. They were both silent for a moment as sleep began to take over them, until they heard the door creek open. The familiar form of Orihime appeared before the door way, rubbing her eyes and attempting to keep her shirt on her tiny form. Ichigo sat up first, alert as to whatever Orihime may need.

"Come..." Orihime yawned at the same moment she began to speak, so neither of the teenagers quite understood what she had said. She soon became frustrated, her patience as a young adult was long gone, and it was clear she would throw a fit if anything were to anger her. She stomped towards the two, grabbing both of their hands as best she could and dragging them towards the bedroom, "Suki-chan, and Saki-kun, sleep here, with me...!" She demanded with a pout as she climbed into bed. Both teenagers glanced at each other, both shrugging at the odd demand. Yeah, the two had had sleepovers together when they were young, but none recently. Ichigo laid down next to Orihime on her left, and Tatsuki laid down next to Orihime on her right. The three of them fit perfectly on the bed, neither uncomfortable nor too close to each other. Tatsuki was the first to fall asleep, hoping to wake up to find this all to be a dream. The second was Ichigo, who couldn't stay up quite as long as Orihime could. Orihime was the last one up, marveling at Ichigo's facial features. She would turn her head to the side, giggling softly at the new angle.

The clock beside Orihime's bed showed that it was already 3 in the morning, and the child seemed nowhere close to sleepy. There was suddenly loud static that came from the living room. It made Orihime jump, and her heart to skip a beat with fear. She sat up, her large eyes focused on the hallway which had been illuminated by the television. She made her way out of the bed, oddly successful at not awakening the two teenagers. She took small, quick steps towards the living room, cautious for whatever may have turned on the television so late into the night, "Onii-chan?" Orihime called out. She quickly covered her mouth, fear filling her eyes.

Did her mind still think her brother was alive? Yes, when she was this age, he was alive and well, and had saved her from the cruel humans who had given birth to her. But she knew good and well that he was gone, and had come to peace with that fact a long time ago. Yet, she couldn't stop the tears that began to form in the corners of her eyes as her 5 year old mind began to remember the day she had lost her beloved brother.

" _Yes, Orihime?_ " Sora's voice reached Orihime's ears in mere seconds, causing goosebumps to run down her arms and legs. She immediately began running towards the source of the voice, which seemed to be coming from the livingroom, which returned to its former appearance, before Orihime had made a mess. She could feel her heart beat faster as each second past. How she missed the comforting voice her older brother always gave to her. And the slight chance of being able to see him, hear him, made her heart flutter in hope.

How deceiving hope can be.

Hearing his voice would be the first step towards her doom.

Towards death of her child self, along with her adult self.

Towards the end of Orihime's life.

Something that came along with ingesting such a large amount of the tea.

"Onii-chan...?!" Orihime called out in a whispered yell as she frantically looked around the room, seeing no signs of her big brother. A pout started to form on her lips, the disappointment reaching her. She heard a knock from behind her, she turned as quickly as she could.

" _Hey there, Orihime,_ " Sora appeared on the television. He was in sweats and had a younger glow to him. He wasn't the same tired, 20 year old Orihime knew and saw pass away. Orihime jumped with glee, reaching her hands out towards the television screen, " _shush now, you don't want to wake your friends up,_ " Sora spoke gently, that same voice he always used whenever Orihime had gotten too excited when they were together. The little girl nodded her head frantically, a big smile on her face as she watched the screen. She took a few clumsy steps closer to the screen as Sora motioned her to come closer. There was a hint of red that filled Sora's pupils, but Orihime didn't seem to notice it. Along with becoming a child, hallucinations were also a large part of what endangered Orihime's well being. The screen began to go off and on, causing Orihime to pause for a moment, " _Come now, Orihime,"_ Sora's voice became darker, forcing Orihime to hesitate and become frozen in place. This man was not her brother. Her 17 year old mind registered that the moment see saw him, yet her 5 year old self held hope in her tiny little heart that it could be.

"Inoue...?" Ichigo's familiar voice filled the livingroom in which Orihime stood alone. The television went to static, turning off immediately after Ichigo entered the room. The little girl stood, eyes big and frightened as she looked back at Ichigo, "Oh, Inoue, whats wrong?" Ichigo kneeled and opened his arms as Orihime began running towards him with wide arms. The child cried silently in the arms of Ichigo, holding onto him as tight as she could. He noticed the cries weren't that of frustration, or anger, it was one of fear. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, searching around the area. He began to wonder whether or not a hollow had harmed her during the time he had fallen asleep, "It's okay, I'm right here," He attempted to quell her fears as he lifted her up off the ground.

"Onii-chan..." Orihime whimpered as she gripped her tiny little fists on Ichigo's shirt, "scary...scary...onii-chan...!" Orihime cried as tears continued to drip down her cheeks. Ichigo ran his hand through Orihime's hair, unsure of what to make of Orihime's mumbling. He gulped, taking her back into the bedroom and keep her in his arms, allowing her to fall asleep in them as worry forced him to keep awake.

 _"I'll always be...right here,"_

 _R &R_

 _I hope y'all like it_


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gawd, I just realized that bleach is going to end very soon. I've been reading and writing about bleach for years now. I can't believe it's coming to an end :( I lowkey really like onesided Uryu & Orihime, though thats pretty fucked up lol.

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

Fear

Morning came much faster than what Orihime would've liked. Even in her child state, she found herself feeling what she believed adults called a hangover. Her head was pounding within her tiny body, and she could barely force herself to wake up. She began to notice that the only reason why she had begun to awake was because Ichigo had begun to move as well. She blushed lightly even though she was half asleep. The thought of sleeping in her crush's arms made her heart soar. She felt Ichigo lay her down on her bed, covering her with a small blanket as she realized he must be talking to someone now. She couldn't even begin to process this fact before she was once again fast asleep, the child body which contained her mind refused to even consider awaking. Her teenage mind would wander back and forth, attempting to take control over the child like body she now owned. Even then, it seemed as though the tea had made her childish thoughts much stronger than her teenage concious. She would awake randomly between the conversation both Ichigo and Tatsuki were having at the moment, and she began to recall the events of the night before. The thought of that monsterous form of her brother appearing on the television. Her tiny mind forced the thought to disappear as she pulled a blanket over her head, attempting to fall asleep once more.

"It was real, Ichigo," Orihime heard Tatsuki whisper, regret and guilt woven through her words, "It wasn't a dream... I turned my bestfriend into a 5 year old," Orihime finally forced her mind to pay attention, which was much harder than it sounded. Now she remembered how short her attention span had been as a child. She remained covered though, not wanting to interupt whatever they were going to say. Even in her current state of being, she attempted her best to keep her manners as best she could. Orihime could sense the tension, knowing Ichigo had no idea as to how to comfort his best friend. Orihime found it particuarly odd as to how she kept her recent memories intact, as opposed to last night. The only thing she could remember were the names of Tatsuki and Ichigo, and recognize the faces of Urahara and Uryuu. The only thing that had been on her mind was her big brother, though she knew he was no longer a part of their world. She felt a chill run down her spine, remembering the demonic voice which claimed to be her brother.

"You didn't know Tatsuki," Ichigo's voice snapped Orihime back into reality. Orihime wanted to somehow comfort her dear friend, but she knew it was her state that made Tatsuki feel so guilty, "We all mess up time and time again..." Ichigo explained, a knowing tone filling his voice, "I'm sure Inoue wouldn't blame you for this," Orihime wanted to pop out of the blankets and give Ichigo a round of applause. She couldn't have said it better herself, literally. Her child body didn't have the correct voice to pronounce everything correctly anymore, which she didn't mind exactly. It seemed to entertain her quite a bit. She heard Ichigo take out his phone and dial someone. She heard Uryuu's name and happiness filled her mind for some reason. She remembered the moment before she turned into a child, seeing Uryuu on the TV screen seconds before she blacked out and awoke as a child. He had shown her a herb hadn't he? Or had that only been a hint from the tea as to prevent her from being negatively effected from it? That would actually be a pretty smart thing to do, considering most would barely skim through the warnings, such as Tatsuki had done. Maybe she would study it after this whole mess was over with!

She shook her head slighty, attempting to focus back on what she had been thinking previously. She would have to ask Uryuu about it herself, since shes quite certain she was the only one who had seen the illusion. She attempted to keep herself from squirming and running towards the front door in order to wait for him. Similar to what a child would do when the ice cream man would come around the block.

After hearing a quick summary of the situation, Orihime had fallen fast sleep, her child mind uninterested in the story she had lived through just a few hours ago.

Ichigo sat on the couch, awaiting the arrival of their only hope of knowing what the hell was going on with their friend. Uryuu promised to be there as soon as he could after he had gathered at least some sort of information. He ran a large hand through his bright orange locks. He somehow hoped that everything he had read from the packet was misinformed. He couldn't even begin to think that any of this could cause anything negative for Orihime. He had sworn to protect her from the very start of their friendship. But now, he found himself useless in such a situation. He closed his eyes, remembering the last time he had seen Orihime while he was still a substitute shinigami. She had stayed behind with Urahara, alive and well. He had saved her from the beast who had kidnapped her with his sword. But...how would he save her from something he had no knowledge about, or was unable to fight against? A frustrated sigh left him as he closed his eyes, attempting to get a hold of what he could do. He would stay with them as long as they wanted him to. He would protect her in anyway he could.

A firm knock informed the two teenagers that Uryu had arrived. Ichigo took the responsibility of opening, unsure of how Uryuu would react exactly to what Tatsuki had done by accident. Uryuu was usually understanding, he could only hope it was the same with Orihime being thrown into the equation. The moment he swung the door open, the apartment was met with a dark aura, rage filling every corner as Uryuu took a step inside. Ichigo quirked a brow upward, surprised by this reaction, having never seen hi, seething with rage over anything. Except, of course, to prove his strength against Ichigo or any shinigami for that matter. Uryuu walked passed Ichigo without even bothering to acknowledge his presence, "Nice to see you too, dickhead," Ichigo whispered under his breath as his eyes followed Uryuu's actions.

"Where is she?" Uryuu demanded, his voice oddly calm though his aura would say differently. Tatsuki took a step out of the kitchen, averting her eyes to the ground, knowing that Uryuu wouldn't be so understanding of the situation as Ichigo had been. Tatsuki knew of Uryuu's feelings for Orihime, and was secretly loathing this very moment. She knew how upset he would be over the fact that she had placed Orihime in any sort of danger. Seeing as neither of the teenagers would answer him, Uryu took it upon himself to search for the child, "I don't think either of you realize how serious this situation actually is," Uryu growled, "I found almost nothing, _nothing_! Do you realize how dangerous it is to try to save her from something we know aboslutely _nothing_ about?!" He glared at Tatsuki, "You especially had no right to go and steal something you knew nothing about," Uryu stated with rage. He didn't want to tell them of the little information that he had found.

Not even the packet would inform them of the dangers the tea could bring.

He had searched in every supernatural source he had about anything regarding the tea known as _"Childhood memories"._

The one thing he found were all of the deaths regarding it. It was rarely ever recovered from, and was a common product used to punish and torture others.

Hallucinations had been known to throw the victim into a psyhcotic phase before they would pass away.

There was nothing about solutions or anything that would slow the process. It would only throw it back to " _please contact company or store owner",_ and he knew Urahara was nowhere to be found in Karakura, and the company didn't even exist in this world.

"How the hell do you know i stole it?!" Tatsuki barked, not used to being the victim of a stern talking. She could feel the guilt eating her up, she wasn't sure why he had begun to use the phrase ' _save her'_ she was still there, sleeping soundly in the room across from them. She knew it would wear off eventually, he didn't understand why he was so worried. Uryuu gave her the coldest scowl she has ever seen, and that was saying something, considering the fact that she had met Aizen face to face.

"Urahara hasn't been in his shop for weeks, nor has anyone for that matter," Uryuu expressed rather angrily, appalled by the fact that she would dare defend herself from something she knew she had done, "And i know there are no other wacky, supernatural stores stupid enough to sell something like this!" Uryu let out a heavy sigh, deciding it best to attempt to let go of his anger. He couldn't stomach the thought of Orihime being one of those victims, because of some stupid idea Tatsuki had to try something out.

"Hey, calm down," Ichigo stepped in between Uryuu and Tatsuki, not wanting the insults or anger to rise any further. He knew Uryuu would do anything to protect Orihime, but this reaction wasn't expected over the information he had given him over the phone. Ichigo began to wonder how bad the little information had been to set him in this type of attitude, "She didn't know it would turn Orihime into a child, nor did she know it would have any effects to it," Ichigo attempted to reason with the angered quincy, "and theres no reason to get so worked up so early in the morning, she's in the other room and she's just fine." Ichigo explained, motioning his hand towards the bedroom. Uryuu turned away from the two teenagers hearing the nearly silent cry of Orihime from her bedroom. His eyes widened for a moment, surprised to hear such a innocent voice. He let out a sigh and threw one last glare at Tatsuki before making his way towards the bedroom.

 _"Uryu-kun!"_

The three froze in their place as they saw child Orihime run up to Uryu with open arms, her shirt still slipping down her shoulder. Uryu's heart skipped a beat as he watched the miniture version of Orihime hold onto his leg so lovingly. Uryu had never been one to find interest in children, but Orihime had to definitely be the only child that could melt his stone cold heart in mere seconds. His rage melted instantly, his expression softening as he squatted down to her level. Ichigo sweat-dropped, noticing how quickly his mood had changed. He found a slight discomfort begin to grow within him, though he had no reason for such a feeling. Orihime was just as important to Uryuu and she was to Ichigo, and he wasn't sure why he became bothered when he realized this fact. Tatsuki smirked behind him, glad that Orihime always had that special charm with the boys in the group. The dark blue haired boy smiled thoughtful at the young girl, a certain softness in his eyes that neither Tatsuki, nor Ichigo could quite place, nor recognize.

"Hello, Inoue-chan," Uryu spoke softly as he lifted Orihime in his arms, "I also know that Inoue-chan wouldn't go expirementing with such things without making sure it had no dangerous side effects," Uryu explained as Orihime removed his glasses, placing them on her own person. Though Uryu seemed unfazed by the removal of his glasses, both Tatsuki and Ichigo were shocked by his remarkably handsome features. Tatsuki covered her nose as blood slowly began to drip down. Amazing the difference the removal of glasses could make. Orihime giggled uncontroably in his arms, amazed by the blurriness the glasses brought her.

Orihime glanced back to Uryuu, noticing how different he looked without his glasses, "very, very cute!" the squeaky voice sounded as Orihime's tiny hands squeezed Uryuu's cheeks together. Said boy blushed lightly, giving the outgoing girl a small smile, postiviely pleased with getting a compliment from the woman he had grown to care deeply for, even in her child state. She placed his glasses back on him, though they were now tilted to the side just slight, which made Orihime laugh once again. Uryuu shook his head, adjusting his glasses as Tatsuki and Ichigo watched in awe, amazed by the moment the two were having. Ichigo whispered to Tatsuki.

"Uh...Are they...are they having a moment?" He asked awkwardly, noticing how familiar and loving Orihime had become with Uryuu, slightly different from how she was acting with him the night before. A hit of jealously sprouted within his mind, though he didn't even register the feeling. Tatsuki shrugged, just as confused as he was.

"Oh!" They all turned their attention back to Orihime who was suddenly similar to her adult self for some reason, "Uryuu-kun, yesterday, did you, um..." It was clear that Orihime was trying hard to focus, but couldn't seem to keep track for very long, "A plant, you showed me on TV!" She squealed, pinching his cheeks with anticipation of losing her track of mind once more. Uryuu was clearly confused, and Orihime realized that he had absolutely no idea of what she was speaking about. Her expression immediately dropped, her eyes brimming with tears. Her hopes had been extremely high that she could maybe fix the situation on her own so the others wouldn't have to worry. The problem was, her hallucination hadn't explained what exactly the herb had been. Uryuu's expression became worried the moment he realized her expression had changed.

"Inoue-chan...I'm sorry, a plant? What do you mean?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as he attempted to recall any mention of a herb through the information he had gathered just an hour ago. Orihime shook her head, unsure herself of what she meant herself.

"I, um, saw you," She explained while pointing at the television, "a...a...a herb! In your hand," She attempted her best to explain with the little vocabulary her child self had, "Uryuu-kun said i would go back to normal form if i had it!" She squealed, turning her attention back to Uryuu, hoping to find some trace of understanding in his dark eyes. Both Ichigo and Tatsuki became worried, unsure as to when she had seen this or even mentioned it. They had been with her since they found her, did something happen before they found her? Uryuu froze, gulping as he realized she had already begun to see hallucinations. He had read of the effects drinking the whole tea could do to a person, but he didn't expect the effects to come along so quickly. His eyes sadened, running a hand through Orihime's hair. Orihime realized that Uryuu had nothing to do with her memories, and it was now confirmed it was truly only a hallucination.

"Ishida, what the hell?" Ichigo barked as he attempted to follow along with their conversation, noting how sorrowful his expression had gotten. He took a step forward, grabbing Uryuu's shoulder and forcing him to look his way. He had gotten this sinking feeling the moment Uryuu's mood changed to dreadful. What exactly had he realized, or found out? Uryuu locked eyes with Ichigo, a cold, hard stare staring back at him. Ichigo became frustrated, the fact he knew nothing that was going on drove him almost insane. Orihime only looked up at him with those big, grey eyes, as though she felt sorrow for them both.

"Why hasn't she used her powers?"

The question startled the three of them, Uryuu's expression back to the emotionless one he had come in with. Ichigo glanced back at Tatsuki and then down to Orihime. He shrugged, unsure as to why the idea hadn't passed his mind. Uryuu shook his head, now realizing how idiotic shinigami could be, or well...ex-shinigami. He placed Orihime down on her couch, crouching before her and studying her features, "Inoue-chan?" Uryuu spoke softly, caressing her cheek softly. Orihime gave him her full attention, "could you revert back to your previous form with your powers?" He asked softly, hoping the child had a memory of her strength. Orihime knitted eyebrows together, worry clear on her face.

"Um...I can't hear them...or see them anymore..." She admitted softly, her hands fidgeting between her thighs, worried that she might get in trouble for it. Uryuu smiled softly, patting her head gently as he grabbed a hold of her hand.

"That's okay," He began, trying to reassure her that it was alright, "But, i'm going to need you to try really hard for me, is that alright?" He asked carefull, placed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Orihime nodded, smiling big as she was always one to try things with her full potentional. She closed her eyes, her three friends surrounding her as they prayed to whatever god was out there to bring back their Orihime. Orihime took in a deep breath, attempting to reach the calmest area in her mind.

 _"Shun'o?"_

 _Orihime called out quietly, her voice reverting back to its older form. She looked around in her mind, hoping to find some trace of them._

" _Orihime-sama!"_

 _She heard the chime of all of her powers surround her at once. Orihime smiled brightly on the outside, letting out a light giggle. All of her powers surrounding her with smiling faces._

 _"Oh, Orihime-sama, we've been so worried!" Shun'o explained as she appeared right in front of Orihime._

 _"Orihime-sama...whatever you injested yesterday is stopping us from contacting you," Lily spoke out behind Shun'o, worry clear in her expression._

 _"We're even growing weak in this state," Tsubaki stated, anger and fear woven through his words. Orihime's heart skipped a beat. Would the tea affect them as well? Was it damaging them too? Orihime's eyes began to fill with tears, the worry that her actions may have placed her powers in danger made made her nearly drown in guilt in that very moment._

 _"Do you guys think we could revert it? Before it i drank that tea?" Orihime asked, her voice filled with hope, yet her mind dreadful of what the answer might be. Her powers shared glances, but none of them dared to speak, "Somebody? Do you think...do you think we could...?" Orihime asked as a tear ran down her cheek._

 _"Orihime-sama...whatever that liquid was made for, it's somehow stopped us from having any sort of power..." Shun'o explained softly, "we believe it must've been made to weaken an enemy," Shun'o spoke quietly, not wanting to frighten her master. Orihime's heart sank at the thought. She shook her head, her eyes becoming determinded._

 _"We have to try." She pleaded. Her powers couldn't deny the request, and so bowed and followed her lead._

"How i hope she will be able to revert this..." Uryuu spoke as he noticed an orange shield form around Orihime suddenly. Uryuu noticed the glow was dimmly lit, unlike the other times Orihime had used her shield. Her powers were clearly weak, and there was no way this was normal for her. Uryuu shook his head, realizing the tea must've been made with something to weaken the victim as well. He couldn't even imagine what could be within the substance. He knew Orihime was trying her hardest, but there was nothing she could do in this state. Ichigo was at awe though, amazed that he could actually see Orihime's shield even though he had lost his powers long ago. Was it because she was still human? He smiled softly, his hand barely above the shield as he felt the familiar buzz against his skin once more. He noticed Orihime's expression scrunch up, focusing even harder on trying to revert the tea out of her system.

 _Suddenly, a tiny fart could be heard from the effects of focusing so hard._

 _R &R_

 _I hope y'all like it lol_


End file.
